


Queen Kara

by the_illuminated4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, M/M, Queen Kara Danvers, Slavery, Submission, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_illuminated4/pseuds/the_illuminated4
Summary: Lena was chosen to meet the needs of a certain Queen
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lady of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722419) by gotejamento. 



> Sorry for spelling mistakes, i'm brazilian and i had to translate into your english.

The queens will catch you! The queens will catch you! ” A high-pitched children’s voice sang, a supposedly unknown threat, but certainly a horror of which all the children in the village were aware. The boy who made fun of the other children in the village now jumped aside at the ugly look his older sister gave him.

“Shut up.”

As soon as she was sure that her brother was completely punished, the young brunette turned her head back to her mother. “I will not!”

“You have no choice!” Lillian spat and then added a little lower. “We have no choice.”

“But you need me here! You can’t take care of the fields and see the animals with the pups demanding your attention, mom. It is my duty as the eldest in this house to take care of these tasks. ” She almost whimpered when her big green eyes started to sparkle with tears.

I can and I must, my girl! ” Her mother tried to reason, her temper cooling as fast as it had come. She sighed in her own words. Her ‘girl’ was a woman now, tall and strong from her time on the farm, with only her green eyes and slightly rounded face revealing her age.

“The ladies cannot expect you to stick to the agreement made when my father was still alive, healthy and strong. If tuberculosis hadn’t taken her this past winter, I would have been happy to report to the palace. But everything has changed now. ” The last words were said with a bitterness that Lena was unable to hide from her mother.

“Lutessa, my daughter, don’t you see? You should go! When your father and I were engaged, your Majesties gave us this land and several flocks in exchange for the bondage to our eldest son’s court. It was a generous exchange at the time and that we must maintain. We’ve been doing well since then, and now it’s time to pay the price – you! “

“But all the work that must be done ...?” Lena questioned maniacally, waving her hand across the fields before them.

“It is time for your lazy brother to intervene to do the tasks that you have taken on since your father’s death. I will not pretend that losing you will be easy, my girl, but it is a

Great honor for our family that you are in the Queen’s Court, and maybe in time you will still come to visit us. “

Lena nodded reluctantly. In fact, she longed to get away from the mundane and repetitive village life. As long as the girl could remember, she was told that on her eighteenth birthday she would be introduced to the ruler of the land, to offer her service in exchange for the gift given to her impoverished parents many years before she was even born.

She looked forward to the day with happy anticipation, her opportunity to escape the boredom of everyday life and find excitement and adventure among the noble and wealthy. As na added bonus, she would be spared the attention of local roundabouts – she found no interest in the offers they whispered to her, puffy breasts and crooked devilish smiles. The clumsy young woman found herself attracted to soft round faces, full lips and low-cut dresses that she hoped to explore one day.

Lena sighed looking at the land she had to leave, still not fully understanding why she should go.

If the truth had been revealed, the girl would have learned that the combined exchange for her parents benefited her rulers far more than was generally thought. By populating the lands around their city with grateful peasants and debtors, they created a safe zone and, by demanding that the eldest son serve in his court, maintained a sense of honor and loyalty in their subjects, at the same time that they had your choice of the best young people to serve you.

Those who came forward were evaluated and allocated – either to the army, or to the Court’s staff, or whatever was necessary. Some were sent back, with a compliment for their offer and supposedly total honor, but it was widely accepted that most families would be happier if their children were not asked to return to them so quickly. Having a child in the service of a queen was a great pride for the parents.

And then Lillian got Lena ready. She already lost her husband, so that was na unspoken mark against her family. With her daughter working at the castle, she hoped to get back some of her family’s pride and name.

The day of her departure from the family home quickly approached, and Lena faced him with a combination of growing excitement and uncomfortable doubt, tempered by the discomfort of worrying about her mother and how she would cope without her. Losing two people in one year was a heavy burden, difficult to overcome. However, his behavior quickly improved. She

He would no longer face the relentless routine of farm life. The palace’s unknown wonders beckoned with increasing appeal, and she would respond to his call with a little reluctance, but willingly.

The days passed and finally came.

On the appointed day, at the appointed time, Lena bid a bittersweet goodbye to her mother and family, wrapped her few belongings in a travel bag and left with the coveted paper with elaborate writing that dictated that on this day she would offer her service to the Queens.

It was a short trip to the palace, but it seemed to the young woman na eternity, lost as she was in confused emotions. Introducing herself to the door keeper, she was rewarded with a quick glance at her letter, and led down a long corridor, at several curves, to na elderly woman busily supervising one of the kitchens. When the older woman appeared, she gave her na appraising look and ordered her to bathe and dress in a simple gray apron that she handed over to him, before waiting for further instructions.

After carrying out her orders, Lena found herself being led into the castle’s basement, where she was led into a long room lit by many old candles. Along one wall were individual bunks, about thirty of them, some inhabited, some dented but empty, others naked. In one of these empty places, she was stopped and was told that this would be her bed and ordered to wait there until she was called and that she would be assigned to tasks later that night.

Suddenly alone and overwhelmed, she sat up and fought the disappointment she felt. Although Lena thought she shouldn’t have expected one of the queens to greet this new servant with open arms, she had envisioned something more formal, more ‘official’ than the bored indifference that met her in those early hours.

With plenty of time, Lena looked at the other occupied bunks. One of the girls, a fair-skinned beauty with almond-shaped eyes, noticed her and nodded conspiratorially.

“Hi?” The brunette greeted hopefully.

“Hello,” came na echo.

“Have you been here a long time?” Lena asked, suddenly desperate for someone to talk to.

“About three months,” replied his new companion.

I’m sorry ... I don’t know, lost.”

The other girl laughed softly. “You will get over it soon, as soon as they distribute their tasks! Then you will want to feel lost, because you will work so hard that sleeping will be a wonderful gift! ”

“Oh.” Lena now feels very alone and uncertain. She looked again and risked another question. “How do they decide who does what?”

The other shrugged. “You will have the basics for a while, and then, when there are enough newbies, they call in all the new ones and make a selection – some for the guards, others for the kitchens, one or two lucky ones for the royal chambers. “

“Oh ..” Lena repeated, she was not good for any of these things. It will be like pushing a newborn foal into battle. Everything strange and awkward and subject to accidents. “Well, when are we going to find out who we’ll be assigned to?”

“Probably a few days. The ‘unallocated’ dorm is almost full again, ”noted her new friend.

Over the next week, Lena found herself scrubbing the kitchen floor, taking garbage to the pits, doing meaningless and pointless chores. She started praying daily that her destiny would not be doing this for a long time. Still, Lena hoped to be assigned to look after the soldiers and their equipment, to be able to be surrounded by the strong and proud men and women of the land, instead of being a lone kitchen maid.

Finally, however, the day came when she and the other young girls were not called, as usual, to pre-dawn chores. Instead, they were taken in small groups to a washbasin, where they were instructed to clean up as best they could and to introduce themselves to one of the queens. Lena’s excitement grew with each passing moment as she washed and dressed in haste, eager to discover her new season.

All the new women were gathered in a long line in one of the marble halls of the grand palace. At a shouted order, each bowed their heads and waited for one of the rulers of their land to enter the room.

Lena took a look and her jaw dropped when she recognized the Queen immediately as the oldest of the three, Queen Diana. The woman was a goddess. Her wavy black hair was meticulously tied up halfway up in na elaborate braid upward, while the rest fell down her back like fine silk. His shapely body, though thin, contained muscles that became visible with each step, piling up and unbuttoning under a layer of tight black fabric. The dress she adorned was typical of royalty at the time, with a low-cut bust and ankle-length skirt that swayed with each movement.

Slowly, she walked along the line of about thirty women, causing each to lift and lift their heads while the Queen inspected the teeth or shoulders, tested the strength of the arm or leg muscles, asked questions to determine the level of education and intelligence that each had. In doing so, the Queen whispered to one of her assistants, who scribbled furiously on a tablet she carried in the fold of her arm.

When the Queen reached Lena’s position, she placed a cold, soft hand under the young woman’s chin.

“Look at me.” She ordered gently, but firmly.

Lena complied and had to physically hold a sigh when her greenish eyes locked on the dark brown. Never before had she seen such a thing in her short life. Of course, she heard a strange story about them and knew very well that they existed. But having one so close was almost breathtaking. However, strangely, she felt no fear, just a persistent need to keep her head down and her eyes on the floor.

“Mmm, very attractive to a peasant,” she murmured, her voice low and cold as the melting ice of early spring making the girl shiver. “Open your mouth, girl.”

A quick inspection of Lena’s teeth followed, and the Queen spoke to her directly. “How do you feel about being here?”

Lena swallowed her nervousness. “I am proud to be able to offer my services to the palace, milady.”

“Ah yes? And what do you think these services are? ”

“It is your will, my lady.” The girl went a little pink, although she didn’t know why.

“Oh?” A dark eyebrow rose. “But what if I made you choose?”

“Well, my ... my queen, if I had to choose, I would like to take care of the kingdom’s armor.”

“Seriously and why is that?” She asked happily involving her voice and shining in her eyes.

“My queen, I ...” The young woman’s voice faltered. “I, um, would like to, er, be able to, ahh, help you look as good as you always do when you pass through our village, milady,” She spat in a hurry and Gods from above, please kill her now.

“Ah, so you like our armor? Our soldiers?”

Lena’s face went red as a tomato when she nodded.

The older Queen laughed a lot at this and turned to her assistant.

“Evaluate this for Kara’s detachment.” She ordered with disdain before walking to the next girl.

His assistant’s eyes widened, but they didn’t say a word just scrawled on the parchment.

Lena’s heart leapt at the words, but at the same time, doubt grew rapidly within her. As everyone knew, Queen Kara was the second daughter in line to the throne. Possibly to be allocated for your ‘deployment’, (whatever it is!), It must be a great honor. But there were also whispers about the younger Queen – whispers that she was somehow not in favor of the sisters, whispered comments about some strange events in the castle, the details of which no one seemed to know, only that whatever it was, was undesirable.

When the ruler crossed the line and finally left, the group of girls was quickly divided by other servants into smaller groups and sent to different parts of the castle to begin their training. Only Lena and one other, a voluptuous woman with beautifully tanned skin with shiny obsidian eyes and dyed hair, were left. These two were approached by one of the older men and instructed to follow her.

Inside the throne room, the older woman had just sat down after examining the last human girl of the day when she heard a familiar voice from the back entrance calling her. “Diana.”

The brunette queen turned to see her younger sister Alex approaching. She was the youngest and arguably the kindest of the three. The glue that kept them together and the wall that kept them apart, if necessary. Tall, curvy, she loved her dresses as feminine as possible, with so many lace and ruffles that it almost made poor Dora choke on the mere sight.

“Yes?”

“Are you sure you were wise? Send that Luthor girl to Kara of all people. ” She questioned as she walked to her own throne.

“Of course I’m sure” Diana almost snarled. “It is time for our sister to find some interest in good ... anything.”

“But her condition ...” Alex stopped, not wanting to say more. The abnormality of the middle sister has always been a delicate subject between them and never failed to start a fight.

“It is neither crippling nor fatal, so I don’t see why it should remain chaste forever due to its own stubborn pride and unnecessary shame”

Alex bit his lower lip, a habit that stayed with her even after she was transformed. A companion would do his volatile sister a little good, but at what price. It’s not like they haven’t tried this before. On the contrary, they tried countless times to find a suitable bedmate for their sister, but they all ended up in the same way. Drained and her sister panicked at the discovery of her condition. But this particular girl that they had been watching secretly since birth and, to their best judgment, the kind girl had become attached.

“Alex.” The red-haired queen turned to her sister, who was looking at her with soft eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Diana promised as always.

Alex sighed heavily. “I hope you’re right and not just for Kara’s sake.”

The pair of young women was led along many passages, down the stairs and through courtyards, to a smaller building, a tower inside the castle itself, and through large heavy doors that opened in front of them, but closed and locked with a bang after pass.

Finally, the older woman stopped, turning to the two young recruits. “My name is Faora,” she said in na accented voice that Lena was unable to identify. “I am Queen Kara’s main servant. You have not yet been chosen to serve on your posting, but only to be evaluated for that service. If you are considered acceptable, you will become part of the Queen’s home. Wait here. “With that, she left them in a small room decorated with rich wood and thin silk drapes. Neither Lena or the other woman was willing to move, and both were paralyzed as they waited patiently for the next phase in their ‘evaluation’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes, i'm brazilian and i had to translate into your english.

— ‘ _Hell is empty and all the devils are here.’_

More than na hour passed while the two women waited in the small room. Neither spoke, neither looked at the other. The silence was broken with the return of Faora, who entered accompanied by a young blonde in a maid’s uniform.

“You,” she pointed to Lena. “You, wait here.” Faora then turned to the other woman. “You, go with her.” The other woman followed the older servant away, and Lena wondered what was going on.

“Strip!” Faora ordered and Lena must have stared at her because with growing impatience she repeated the order. “Take off your clothes, I said. Take off all your clothes and stay here naked! ”

Hurriedly, she obeyed and immediately felt very embarrassed to be there naked the day she was born. So much so that his hands went down on their own in na attempt to cover their nakedness.

The short-haired woman frowned at that. “Move your hands, girl.”

Lena hesitantly obeyed only to catch her breath when Faora walked over to her.

Light brown examined her front for a few moments as hands traced her body, running along her ribs and pointing at her breasts, making the girl feel a strange mixture of insecurity, fear and, to her shame, a little excitement. Well, at least the woman wasn’t checking – a second later, Lena’s mortified fingers slid over her slit, then they were raised where a small amount of fluid shone in the light.

Faora tossed them onto her thumb, then slowly parted them while examining their consistency and color. Making sure he was the right type for everyone. “What-“ Lena went to ask, but found herself unable to do it when the other woman suddenly put her fingers in her mouth and hummed. “Great.” Faora declared before taking a half step back. “Turn around,” Still with her eyes wide open from what had just happened, Lena rigidly obeyed and the process was repeated.

“No abnormalities or diseases. The weight is ideal, full breasts, wide hips for pregnancy and clean skin. ” Faora summed it up and smiled. “You will be na excellent addition to your majesty’s collection.”

“Collection?” Lena jumped. “What collection? What about my clothes? ”

“Quiet! You won’t need any more clothes! ”

“But why not? Should everyone have clothes? What is the Queen’s collection?

“What does that mean?” Lena repeated, refusing to move.

“I see you have spirit,” said Faora, looking at the girl with approval. “Great. Queen Diana was right, my lady will be satisfied. Now follow me! ”

“Not!”

Faora did not argue anymore. Instead, she gestured to the open door and three large, burly guards entered the room, picked Lena up and carried her, ignoring her protests and continuing questions. Within minutes, she was trapped in a small room with only a small window high on the wall, allowing her to be unable to see where she was. His wrists were handcuffed with metal clamps, his ankles similarly tied.

She was miserable, alone and afraid.

The young woman stayed in her ‘cell’ and shivered, not from the cold, but from a growing concern for her future. She heard nothing and saw no one until the light from the high crack in the window began to dim. When it was dark, a single guard opened the only door to his room, placed a plate of food and a mug of what appeared to be beer on the floor and unlocked the restraints that held his wrists. Without a word, the guard dropped a thin blanket within Lena’s reach and left again.

She may have been afraid, but she was also hungry, and Lena quickly ate the meat served to her and swallowed the mug with a semi-sweet liquid.

Soon after, and despite her fears and the hardness of the floor, the young woman began to feel sleepy. It was only night and normally she would be awake and working under the light of the palace lamps for many hours, but tonight she couldn’t keep her eyes open. With nothing to encourage her, Lena lay down on the flimsy wool blanket and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

At some point, many hours later, Lena vaguely remembered being shaken into partial consciousness and dragged to her feet, where she stumbled in a mist from the tiny room to another place, where more liquid was spilled in her throat. She stammered a little with the unwanted drink, but swallowed it to avoid choking or drowning and sleep overcame her again, a deep, unbreakable sleep.

It was the throbbing, unshakable, double pain in her head, chest and joints that greeted Lena when she finally recovered from the effects of the drugs. His brain seemed confused and his temples ached as his mind slowly tried to piece together what was going on. But that was nothing compared to the constant, burning torture that emanated from his chest. The young woman, naked and alone, slowly, timidly, pushed her upper body out and looked down.

What she saw made her cry out in a mixture of horror and renewed pain.

Hanging metal rings pierced through each of her nipples and a thin chain was attached to each. And in the center of the chain was another that ran down his stomach to a kind of chastity belt. In a panic, the girl lowered her head more to look more closely, but her attention was directed to a pressure on her neck. Hesitantly, Lena reached out cautiously and touched it, her stomach churning when her fingers came into contact with cold metal.

The necklace was two fingers wide and was connected to a thick, heavy chain threaded into a single unbroken ring at the back of the neck; its other end, however, was welded to a large brass ring attached to a column that supported the ceiling.

Lena tried to get up and look around, but the pain it caused almost made her pass out again. She collapsed and slowly began to examine the surroundings and the rest of her body. Her stomach churned when she realized something about her bonds. These chains and rings were welded together, obviously intended to never be removed. What did she do to deserve this? What would become of her now? She was able to move quite freely if she could endure the sharp pain in her chest and as long as she didn’t try to venture more than two meters from the marble column to which she was attached.

Feeling more than a little desperate now, Lena languidly began to watch the rest of the room. It was not a cell, but a chamber richly decorated in marble and alabaster, the floors spread over expensive carpets, the light coming in from a richly decorated arch to one side illuminated the entire area with na intense glow, and in the center there was a huge bed patched against the opposite wall.

The entire room spoke of wealth and privilege, but she was enslaved to a small corner of him, forever more.

A approaching footstep drew the girl’s attention to the door and her greenish eyes hardened when she saw Faora looking at her.

“What have you done?” Lena cried out desperately. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“You are now in the service of Queen Kara, as I said before,” The other woman stated nonchalantly as if it were obvious.

“But why the chains, especially this one?” Lena shouted, indicating the metal connected to her breasts and neck.

The wrinkled servant looked at her with na unreadable expression. “You are now part of the‘ collection ’of the Lady. It is necessary to ensure that their assets do not go astray, that they are obliged to complete obedience. ”

“But I would have offered my services willingly. I am proud to be part of the royal house. There is no need for chains, I offer myself to the Queen to do what she says! ”

“It’s you now? I wonder if you will still feel the same when you discover your destiny”

Lena paled. “What is my destiny then?”

“To remain silent and do what was ordered!” The older woman screamed, but when she saw the young woman’s expression of terror and pain, she took a deep breath to calm herself. “Here,” she said, more quietly as she handed the girl two bottles of liquid. “It will ease the pain. The white gel should be rubbed in the area where the metal enters the skin. The green liquid can be swallowed sparingly. It is a milder form of the drug that was used previously. ”

For the next few days Lena saw no one but Faora, and another younger woman who said nothing and looked at her with wide eyes and a dubious face as she delivered meals. The older servant checked her every day, renewing her supply of ointment for her breasts and the drug for her pain, although Lena soon found that the pain subsided to the point that sedatives were no longer needed and eventually disappeared completely.

In fact, she really started to realize that the metal adorning her body, particularly the rings on her nipples and the hidden band of something pressing against her core, was kind of stimulating, and on more than one occasion she had to try to cover it with hands, to hide the excitement undoubtedly shining between her legs, when one of the others entered the room.

Then the morning came when no food was brought to her at normal hours, and no appearance was made by Faora, as it had become her habit, Lena wondered about the omens of being left alone like this – she had looked forward to the visits, although brief, as a way to alleviate the boredom of his solitary and confined existence. She sat calmly on her hind legs, leaning against the pillar to which she was tied, lost in thought.

A muffled sound, the sound of soft footsteps, made his head rise and, in doing so, he had a vision. For standing there in the door with the warm glow of candlelight flowing behind her, was a woman. Not na ordinary woman, but a strong and powerful being, na incredibly beautiful woman, whose very posture indicated confidence, dignity and dominance.

Black leather covered his stocky torso that was feathered in strips against muscular, strong thighs. On his chest, na intricate golden breastplate protected his chest from sword blows and flying arrows. His sturdy forearms were wrapped in shiny golden gauntlets, his legs wrapped in leather boots up to his knees, so tight that every movement was reflected in the undulating darkness, each tendon outlined in sharp relief. The top of his head, golden hair swept down his back in a tight braid, not leaving a hair out of place, leaving the view of his ocean blue eyes immaculate.

The suit was of Greek origin and screamed about danger and war.

The apparition looked at Lena confused.

“What are you doing in my rooms, girl?” One voice; deep, smooth, but unmistakable female questioned.

“Mrs?” Lena responded quickly and silently.

“I said,” The woman walked farther into the room on her floor, not unlike that of a big cat stalking its prey. “What are you doing in my rooms?”

“I do not know. They ... just brought me here. ” She stuttered when the intimidating being looked at her.

Crystalline blue orbs roamed over it as if searching for the night. “Tell me, girl, did you know one of the queens?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And what was it?”

“It was Queen Diana, lady.”

Na angry growl rumbled making the girl startle. “Ah, I see, and to what post did she assign you?” The woman questioned through clenched teeth.

“Queen Kara, lady.”

Oh, is that so?” The last word was carried away in a mesmerizing tone, although Lena felt more like running away than relaxing. “And tell me who do you think I am?”

Lena simply looked at her helplessly. “I don’t-I don’t know.”

Na amused laugh burst through his full lips. “You really don’t know” Lena shook her head slowly.

“You haven’t figured it out yet, girl I’m Kara, second in line, the Queen of this land and her new owner.”

Lena gasped and dropped to her knees, then lowered her head to the floor in respect. “Your Majesty. Sorry I- “

“Sit down, girl!” The warrior queen commanded for some reason, disliking not being able to see those green eyes anymore.

As ordered, the younger woman raised her head again and looked at her new lover.

The more she looked at the warrior hovering over her, the more aroused Lena became strangely, until she had to fight relentlessly with the desire to sift like a restless stallion.

“Well, since my sister was so generous in giving me such a beautiful gift, I suppose I should at least see what I got.” She stated before walking over to her possession and quickly checking Lena’s mouth and teeth. She scanned the young, shapely body, blooming in full femininity. Full, round breasts dangled proudly over the milky breast, their coral-colored nipples hanging down a little due to the weight of a chain attached to each one. A flat stomach toned for days after days of work and finally for the groin which, to the Queen’s dismay, was hidden under a chastity belt. Oh well, let the girl keep her flower intact and out of prying eyes, she wouldn’t be here for that long anyway.

“Make my boots shine, girl.” Kara commanded suddenly.

“Mrs?” Lena looked up at her without understanding.

“My boots! Clean them! ” As the young woman looked around for something to obey, Kara hissed at her. “Use your tongue, slave. Haven’t you figured it out yet? This is what you are now, my slave, to do what I want. And I will! ”

Lena’s heart raced at the words. Unaccustomed to being ordered so rudely, the idea of being ordered to lick this lady’s boots was somehow attractive and exciting.

Wasn’t that what she wanted after all? Being able to clean, touch and care for the guards’ shiny leather uniforms? She leaned forward on her hands and knees quickly, her face on the floor as she tried to stick her tongue out and start licking the polished darkness of her booted feet in front of her.

Lena worked her mouth on the dark leather, licking and spitting, carefully and thoroughly cleaning the boots with her own saliva until they glowed in the light.

Kara pulled the chains again. “Enough!” She stated firmly. “Now go up my legs!”

The young woman hesitantly obeyed, gradually lifting her mouth from ankle to calf and shin, taking her time to sensually lick the closed leather muscle of her lady’s legs, breathing deeply in the scent of tanned leather as she did so. Sweat, musk, with a hint of copper, the smell was almost intoxicating, so much so that Lena couldn’t stop moaning.

With na attention to the task that was almost na obsession, Lena polished the gleaming black towers of Kara’s legs, moving around her Lord to ensure that every inch was counted.

The Queen was not unaware of the total focus given to her legs by this slave. Usually, their new girls tried to flee quickly or were reluctant to do more than what was imposed on them, but she was not only anxious, but incredibly intense. Kara’s hidden appendage hardened under her leathers. The sight of this young woman worshiping her with almost joy was incredibly exciting; far more satisfying than the reluctant conformity plucked from others. Although she never let them go that far. Always, always, she walked away before they reached her calves and screamed at them as fear of her was more satisfying than anything for her at those times.

If everyone feared her, no one would want to take her to bed. It was na ingenious maneuver. One, she had been using it for years.

As the younger woman slowly advanced, closer and closer to the groin, the Queen continued to pull the chains connected to her slave, although with less force now, yet another firm but gentle persuasion. Lena replied, her body aching with excitement and her excitement building. Her core started to tighten a little in anticipation and she couldn’t help her eyes looking up. What she saw there, however, made her eyes go wide. For there, standing proudly between the legs of the older woman, was a cock.

And although Lena was a virgin she had seen them before, after all she had brothers and a stallion, she still had to ask. “What is it?”

Why – why did you stop, girl? ” The queen questioned, panting and shaking. She looked at the girl, realizing where the green eyes were looking and took a step back. “I ... I uh-“ Kara strangely stuttered. At any other time, she would panic and in a matter of seconds, there would be another dead girl dry on the floor.

“It’s okay, my queen, I really know what it is and it’s okay.”

The red eyes widened and the full lips parted in shock. Surely the girl was disgusted with her, just like everyone else, wasn’t she? “Bu-mas-“

“It’s okay, my queen.” Big, shiny emerald eyes spoke sincerely. There was a crash when Kara released the chains and they fell to the floor.

She bent down and held Lena’s head in her hands, turning the girl’s face up.

No words were exchanged between the women, but each stared into the other’s eyes and a clear message of mutual need and desire jumped from one to the other, Kara took a step forward once again, and Lena felt her heart pounding. With the silent offer before her.

Lena looked at the throbbing member just a breath from his face. It was large, thick, and veined, but not so grotesque and clean cut. The girl mentally shrugged who she was to deny such na offer.

Slowly, carefully, almost lovingly, she leaned forward and ran her tongue along the member, tracing the ridges from the base to the crown and vice versa. She brought her lips to the cool skin and kissed the shaft of her Queen’s penis, working around the base and gently nibbling all over the throbbing venous member.

Kara gasped when Lena’s tongue licked her head, cut and caught the first drops of the pre-seminal fluid gathered there, while exploring the rounded hardness completely. Lena tasted her lover and licked again for more. She was sure that she had never known anything as sweet or as desirable as her lady’s juice this first time.

Finally, although she took the member completely in her mouth and with great effort, she managed to put more than three-quarters of the length of Kara’s penis in her throat before she simply couldn’t go any further. Tears streamed down her face with the attempt, while she courageously, but in vain, tried to go further.

“Enough,” The Warrior Queen murmured softly and contentedly. “Maybe in time you can do better-“ She interrupted her mistress, trying once more to breathe through her nose while she did it.

The warrior queen gasped and threw back her head. “Gods.”

Lena shook her head as she wrapped her hand around the base, bringing up and down with her movements

“Yes, just like that, good girl.” Kara praised breathlessly as she put her hand on the back of Lena’s neck, encouraging her to continue. As the girl obeyed, she moved faster, licking and sipping as she passed.

The queen moaned loudly and started to shake her hips in rhythm with the girl’s movements, plundering that sweet mouth with her penis, but being careful not to push the inexperienced girl beyond her limits – yet.

Lena felt her mistress’s pace increase dramatically and realized that a peak was approaching, but she was not prepared for the ferocity of the eruption when it came. Without warning, Kara pushed herself hard into Lena’s mouth and held the girl’s head firmly in her groin. Lena didn’t fight and fought to avoid choking when she pushed her jaw and stayed there.

“Gods, yes!” Kara stiffened and spasmed, shaking Lena too, before a spurt of hot, white sperm washed over her mouth. Desperately, Lena swallowed, over and over, as the endless orgasm shook her lover and ejaculation filled her mouth. She was so excited, she suspected that even the smallest touch of her core would detonate her.

When Kara finally shivered to rest and removed her softened cock from the girl’s mouth, she bent down and tilted Lena’s head so she could look at her. “Good girl.” She moved her hand and scanned the mess of mahogany strands. “Such a good girl. Stand up.”

Lena did, trembling, just to scream in surprise when her mistress took her in her arms and started to smell along the back of her neck.

Kara couldn’t explain it, but smelling herself on the girl and knowing that a part of her was inside her made the inner beast purr with pleasure. It was marked now. That meant that this little slip of a human was hers and hers alone. By the way. “Tell me, girl, are you pure?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Kara let out a growl mixed with a purr. Please, without end, that the girl was not touched. She leaned forward and tapped her lips, forcing the girl’s mouth open with the tongue she dipped, moaning at the taste of herself on such a sweet palate. Gods, she had to have this girl, all of her. Now.

With great difficulty, Kara pulled her mouth and grunted in a practical way. “Go to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes, i'm brazilian and i had to translate into your english.

Lena struggled in a greedy rush to obey, only to find herself being violently snapped back by the neck, comically falling hard on her with a thud. Stunned and in a little pain, it took her more than a few candles to find out what had happened. The girl looked over her shoulder, emerald eyes shining. They pleaded pathetically.

Poor little rabbit asking a wolf for help. Kara remained stoic even as the drops of red on her face laughed at her sight. She walked over to him and bent at the waist.

“Sorry little one.” The former vampire grabbed the collar and with little or no effort she broke the thick metal instantly, freeing the human. Once released, Lena didn’t waste a spark of candle any longer before clinging to the huge bed.

Kara shook her head at the human’s enthusiasm before blinking to join her. With her experienced fingers brushing off the hides and gauntlets when she reached the end of the bed, Kara crawled like a little lion across the mattress to the panting girl, whose face seemed to grow more and more terrified as she approached.

The crystalline eyes filled, going from heaving breasts to a lock of damp, dark curls. Gods, the girl was exquisite; all milk and chocolate a real rare delight. They blinked back up and down again.

The tilt of her bare breasts kept Kara paralyzed; the skin around the areola flushed and wrinkled when the girl’s pierced nipples were attentive under his hungry gaze. They waved shamelessly. Under the weight of such scrutiny, Lena’s breathing became faster and they began to dance at a more vigorous pace, sending the golden chain that connected them swinging tantalizingly.

Kara’s full lips parted in a long, low moan of appreciation. Enough of this. No more provocation. She bent down with a nipple in her mouth and bit gently, smiling around the flesh when a lovely meow reached her ears. The cold metal piercing a toy on her tongue, she spun and nibbled on it all the time watching the girl’s face contort with pleasure. The vampire walked away with a wet pop, a cheeky smile shining in the darkness.

“You are just divine, aren’t you?”

Lena replied with a blush.

Kara smiled, lifted herself on her left arm and leaned over the abandoned body until she could better tease Lena’s other nipple with her tongue. She gave the same treatment, sucking and nipping, enjoying the noises she was making. Kara dropped her breast and admired the discolored skin left behind. Her lips curved with satisfaction. That was the best she could do for now. But the message was loud and clear like a real bite.

She is mine!

She placed a quick kiss on Lena’s sternum before following the path her hand had taken a few moments ago. Sliding her icy tongue over the overheated meat, she vibrated when goose bumps appeared on her trail and a sharp sigh echoed from above. The beast inside her showed its pointed teeth.

Kara slid further down, her tongue tracing the dense metal sheath of her final barrier by a few candles before moving away. She looked at the chastity belt and the chain thoughtfully, studying every detail. It was really a work of art, but as of now, it was just na annoying nuisance. A golden eyebrow rose and Kara gave a superior laugh. As if that could stop me. The vampire reached for the chain and belt with greedy, impatient hands.

A deep crash vibrated in Kara’s chest at the smell of Lena’s arousal. Rich, musky and sweet; the heady scent ignited her senses making her insatiable.

“Please ...” Virgin lips begged for something the body had not yet learned.

Kara leaned down until pale thighs cradled her face and gave a tentative lick, moaning when the full flavor burst on her palette. She sucked on her inner lips and swirled her tongue to taste every inch. It still wasn’t enough – she needed more, Kara dragged her tongue down to push deep into the hot channel; wrapping him in liquid heat, bathing in the girl’s essence.

“Oh gods ... please ...” She moans a sweet ballad into the ears of the old vampires.

Black hair tossed back against a silk pillow while his strong back did the opposite. “Yes ...” Lena pushed her hips in chorus with the little wicked muscle teasing her with her dance. The pressure and heat in her abdomen increased, signaling that something was coming. But what? Lena’s heart beat faster, her nails

They stuck in his palms and the pulse started to beat erratically in his throat. In all her young life, she had never felt such pleasure before.

Feeling that her own need was becoming uncomfortable, Kara snarled and shuddered. She pulled away, ignoring the anguished moan that followed and crawled back over her.

“Shh patience, little one.”

Supporting herself with her left, Kara’s right hand slid under the chain, down her stomach to her thighs, pressing between them and lifting Lena’s right leg enough to press her knee between the girl’s. Her fingers, now with more room to work, slid into na already pulsating crack. The coplus fluid there, making the vampire growl, she massaged her lips first, then began to circulate the bundle of nerves. Lena’s hips started to move at a slow pace.

She is ready.

Kara pulled her hand awread

“Little...”

Lena’s new nickname a lingering question on scarlet lips as the vampire’s erection pressed between milky thighs, sliding deliciously against the hot, soaked flesh. Shyness fighting with need, the girl buried her face in Kara’s neck, muttering constantly. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Kara held on and probed the slippery entrance with the tip of his penis, preparing him to enter. She had seen this action in person and on scrolls, apparently it was a way to help the woman become more comfortable, or so she read. Once fully prepared, she pushed carefully forward. Gods, the girl was hot and wet. Her tight walls clung to the thick, throbbing flesh like fresh honey.

She pushed forward taking what was hers and calmed down when the heady smell of strawberries and expensive wine bombarded her nostrils. Scarlet eyes bled back. Oh God, what was that delicious smell? She must have. A groan reached Kara’s ears, bringing her back to the girl below her. Lena’s face was colorful, her lids were tightly closed and her mouth was twisted. Everything and everyone she was the very picture of the agony.

The old vampire continued to watch, her face showing confusion until finally a long-forgotten memory of a similar experience emerged from the mist. The realization and the rare feeling of guilt flashed like a torch in her belly. Her expression softened.

“Shh, shh, everything will be fine.” Kara kissed away the tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, trying awkwardly to reassure her. “The pain will disappear over time.” She started to move very carefully, slowly moving her hips, allowing the girl to adjust properly.

They rocked back and forth, their movement a lazy midnight tide. Building and growing slowly. Suffering whimpers subsided to moans and Lena’s shapely hips finally joined the dance, finding themselves halfway to the other woman. They synchronized together gradually, learning from each movement.

Kara was moving faster now, her breathing unnecessarily uneven as she hit the girl with controlled force. The large four-poster bed swayed violently with the force of its coupling, causing the thick headboard to hit the wall rhythmically.

Lena was lying under the vampire, her body billowing and her breasts bouncing with each thrust, consequently causing the chain to whip across her exposed belly. Gods, that was good. She reached out, dragging the rough nails on Kara’s back, making na irritating scratching noise as she did so. Neither acknowledged, however, just accelerating their movements with lustful greed.

“Ungh!” Lena moved forward with her hips, impaling herself faster.

Again and again, Kara’s cock pumped inside her, reaching deep into her core and reaching the same point where her tongue had sought before. Lena squirmed and buried her face again in a cold neck, breathing deeply in the scent of worn leather.

Needing more, Kara spread her legs even further, deepening the penetration and now hitting her directly making Lena almost scream with pleasure.

“Gods,” the vampire hissed through clenched teeth.

The girl had already proven to be a tight fit, but when her walls started to cling to his throbbing cock with desperate suction and surprising strength, Kara felt her own start to ferment. Through the heavy-lidded blue eyes, she looked at the girl. Her mating exuberance colored Lena’s cheeks, turning her skin pink. Her eyes shone with despair when they weren’t tightly closed as Kara pushed her into happy oblivion.

“Please, please, please ...” The song spilled from full lips like a prayer.

Lena came a few moments later with a violent scream. The intensity of her orgasm sending stars exploding behind her eyelids as her body writhed in chaos. Her back arched as her walls tightened around Kara’s axis, covering him with a stream of hot juices. Kara growled with determination as she dug holes in the silk sheets around Lena’s head and continued to shove into her, until she too fell freely, sending cold jets of seeds deep into the girl. It roared completely, filling it to the brim.

They sat there for a moment, one panting wildly, the other just watching the first one do it. Both bodies trembling with the aftereffects. It was a strange moment of total peace. Of happiness ... Of Nirvana.

And only when human functions diminished and Kara withdrew carefully. She wrapped herself protectively around the girl and pulled her close, savoring the combined scents of her essences. The girl was completely hers now. Her chest vibrated with a purr of contentment, tightening his grip.

Lena woke up the next morning pleasantly sore, varied muscles showing, but with a much better burn than from hard work. It was a good pain. She kept her eyes closed, reliving the debauchery of the night before. Her face gets more and more pink with every detail.

A light laugh echoed over her, the sound like a forest stream running over rocks. Smooth and invigorating.

“Ready to admit you’re awake, little one?”

**Author's Note:**

> Final chapter


End file.
